Naming the Babies
by Da-Le-Uh
Summary: Well Bella,Rose,and Alice are all Prego their emotional and their husbands have to deal with them they also have to go threw Naming their Babies by making a list.Cute Lil one-shot give it a chance and Review Dont own Twilight


_Summary: this is a one-shot of when Bella ,Rose and Alice being Prego they didn't know what to name her or him so heres them with the boys discussing names enjoy! All human_

**Naming**

"Edward!" I called from the couch

He came running in looking

"What happen Bella are you alright?!" He said really fast

"Well I was thinking we should figure out a name for out baby" I said

"Why? I mean of course love" He said after seeing the evil look I was giving him

"Okay then call Alice and Rose tell them to come over" I said

"Why can't we name him/her on our own" Edward asked

"No we can so call them please" I said kissing his hand

"Of course love" Edward walked out and called them

**10 Mins Later**

"BELLA WE ARE HERE" Alice sang

They both walked in they looked as big as me, oh ya forgot to mention they are pregnant to so we are all naming them together. Alice and I are 7 months while Rose is 8 months

We don't know the Gender because we wanted it to be a surprise.

"Okay girls lets make a list" Rose Said

"We are going to leave you girls alone" All three boys said

"NO! YOU WILL HELP US" We all cried/yelled

"Bu-"They said

All three of us burst into tears holding out Stomachs while mumblings

Random things the boys looked shocked.

"You hate us cause were fat don't you" Rose cried

"It your fault were fat" I cried pointing at them

"I can't even wear my normal clothes because of you" Alice cried as well

"If you don't want to help then GO you. You beasts" We all cried

The boys looked like they had no idea what was going on but they started confronting us

"Were sorry we will help wont we guys" Edward said looking at Emmett and Jasper

"Of course" Jasper said

"Why would I help my lovely wife" Emmett said

"Yay! Let's get started" I said

"Okay boys make a list of boy names and we will make a list of girl's names" Alice said

"Okay" They all said

**30 mins later we shared out lists with everybody**

**Girls Names**

_**-LilyAnne**_

_**-Anna**_

_**-Gina**_

_**-ElleMay**_

_**-Abby**_

_**-Abra**_

_**-Aubri**_

_**-Rose Mary**_

_**-Amy**_

_**-EmilyMay**_

_**-Nessie (: D)**_

_**-Rae**_

_**-Darlene**_

_**-April**_

_**-May**_

_**-Lolo**_

_**-Nina**_

_**-Jenny**_

_**-Esme**_

_**-Ashley**_

_**-Nikki**_

_**-Kristen**_

After finishing our list we switched with the boys and began reading theirs

This should be interesting.

**_Boys Names_**

-**_Emmett_**

**_-Eric_**

**_-Erin_**

**_-Luis_**

**_-Joe_**

**_-Emmett_**

**_-Bob_**

**_-EJ_**

**_-Andrew_**

**_-Adam_**

**_-Taylor_**

**_-Renee_**

**_-Will_**

**_-Calvin_**

**_-Moises_**

**_-Danny_**

**_-Damien_**

**_-Emmett_**

**_-Charlie_**

**_-Nick_**

**_-Robert_**

**_-Jackson_**

**_-Kellan_**

**_-Emmett_**

**_-Brad_**

**_-George_**

**_-Pete_**

**_-Emmett_**

When we finished reading I had to ask Emmett this

"Emmett by any chance to you wants to name your son Emmett" I said

"No why okay maybe" He said

We all laughed

"I like the names you guys came up with" Edward said

**1 month later**

Rose is giving birth** (Okay im not going into detail)**

**10 mins pass**

Emmett walks out smiling like a mad man

"We have a _LilyAnne, Adam, and Nick_" He said the name of his kids

First we were all surprised she had triplets then

We all got up and went into the room and saw Rose holding

Onto a Pink and Blue Blanket and Emmett Holding on to another Blue Blanket

With their babies inside.

"_LilyAnne and Adam and Nick_" Rose Whispered with a tear running down her face

**Another Month Later**

_EPOV_

Bella went into Labor and Alice 5 mins after her

I was Helping Bella Threw the Whole thing of course

Alice was in the same room with Jasper at her side Bella and Alice were holding hands with Rose supporting them.

Alice's Doctor announced it was a Boy and a girl TWINS

The Doctor informed us we are having Twins as well what a small world

"_Pete and ElleMay_" Jasper and Alice said at the same time

**A few seconds after**

Both Babies came a boy and a girl

"_Nessie short for Renneseme_" Bella said naming our daughter

"_Calvin_" I said after her naming our son

The doctors gave Bella both _Calvin and Nessie_

She kissed there heads happily while tearing up

The Family now has** 7** new members

**_LilyAnne, Adam, Nick, Pete, ElleMay, Calvin and Renneseme_**

_**33333333333333333333333**_

_**A/N: Okay im not an expert with this subject yes I know where babies**_

_**Come from but I didn't feel like going into detail and I know**_

_**It's a small chance to have twins but who cares : D**_


End file.
